prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 15 (Sub), 14 (Dub)
Return to Episode 14 (Sub), 13 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 16 (Sub), 15 (Dub) Japanese title: "Bam! Miyuki’s Mother’s Day Challenge!" English title: "Mother’s Day Crunch" We start in the girls’ hideout in the Mysterious Library/Library of Legends, where Miyuki/Emily is reading a book. Text on the book is erased in the dub. (The picture zooms upward rather quickly, so it’s hard to get the screenshots perfectly in sync.) 15 01 miyuki book.png 15 02 emily book.png Dialogue is added at the very beginning of the dub where Candy asks why Emily is reading fairy tales instead of making necklaces with her. Then, in both versions, Candy says she’s done making the necklace. Miyuki/Emily notices that Candy put the Strawberry Décor/Charm (from episode 1) in the necklace and calls the other girls over to see what Candy made. However, they’re all working on making their own things. Akane mutters, “Oh. Give me a minute,” while Kelsey and April dismissively mutter that the necklace is nice. Dialogue is added when we focus on the other girls where Emily chides them for not even looking and then repeatedly calls, “Hello?” Miyuki asks what the girls are doing and wonders if it’s art for autumn (probably some Japanese thing) even though it’s still spring; Emily tells them she thought they were hanging out, not making stuff. At first, I was turned off by the girls acting meaner in the dub, but it’s slightly rectified with Emily laughing a bit at the end of her “making stuff” line. During this segment of dialogue, though, there was a point at which Emily sounded so low-pitched that I thought it was somebody new talking! Reika/Chloe and Nao/April tell Miyuki/Emily that they’re making presents for Mother’s Day, which happens to be today. Yayoi asks what Miyuki’s making, while Lily asks if Emily forgot. Then, Miyuki/Emily freaks out because she forgot. In the sub, the other four freak out, too; in the dub, it’s just Emily. The opening themes occur, and then we cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Wolfrun/Ulric catches a piece of candy that’s thrown at him. In the sub, this is silent; in the dub, Brooha says it’s a present for him. In the sub, Wolfrun asks what the candy is, Majorina says it’s a gift, and Wolfrun asks why she’s giving him a gift. In the dub, Ulric asks what the trick is, Brooha says there isn’t one, and Ulric is shocked that she’s just giving it to him. Majorina/Brooha says she got a lot of candy, so she gave Wolfrun/Ulric one (adding in the dub that she has to watch her figure). Wolfrun/Ulric tries the candy and spits it out in disgust. It’s more natto gyoza/mustard garlic candy from last episode. Looks like Majorina/Brooha finally managed to get some! Of course, Wolfrun/Ulric isn’t happy at all, and Majorina/Brooha gets mad at him for wasting her gift and promises never to give gifts to him again. Wolfrun says that the present was just bad, while Ulric says that he hates presents because he never gets what he wants. The sub gives us the title card. Then, we cut to Miyuki/Emily using the portal to get back to her room. In the sub, Miyuki says she forgot about Mother’s Day and Candy calls her a klutz; in the dub, Emily tells herself not to panic because she’s still got time and Candy says she doesn’t have much time. Miyuki/Emily decides to buy her mom a present. Unfortunately, she’s only got a handful of yen. Interestingly, the yen aren’t painted away at all in the dub. In the sub, Candy asks what Miyuki can buy with the money, Miyuki says she can’t by anything, Candy asks what Miyuki will do, and Miyuki says she can’t do anything. In the dub, Candy asks if that’s a lot of money, Emily says no, Candy asks what she can buy with it, and Emily says not anything good enough for Mother’s Day. Candy then asks Miyuki/Emily what Mother’s Day is, and Miyuki/Emily says it’s a day you show how much you appreciate your mom. In the sub, Candy says she’ll participate too and asks what she should buy for her mom, and Miyuki says she doesn’t have to get her anything; in the dub, Candy asks why Emily has to buy her mom something instead of just thanking her, and Emily says it has to be more special than that. Then, Miyuki/Emily gets an idea and Candy says she’ll do it, too. Miyuki says Candy has to stay hidden and then says she can give her mom a present that isn’t physical, while Emily says Candy might be able to help but that she shouldn’t talk because “that’s a Mother’s Day surprise she doesn’t need.” Miyuki/Emily’s mom is washing the dishes, so Miyuki/Emily decides to help. There’s added mental dialogue where Emily thinks, “Plan B, phase one!” After all the dishes, Miyuki/Emily’s mom thanks her daughter for the help. Miyuki/Emily then decides to help out even more (Miyuki likes how happy her mom is and decides to make her even happier; Emily thinks she should help her more often and decides to just focus on today). When her mom wonders what’s with her wanting to help, Miyuki/Emily reminds her that it’s Mother’s Day. Miyuki/Emily’s mom gives her another job: doing the laundry. In the sub, Candy asks what the stuff in the basket is, and Miyuki explains that it’s laundry and there’s a lot to do each day. In the dub, Candy asks what the job is, and Emily says they have to do a lot of laundry and comments that her mom has to do it every day. Miyuki/Emily then puts in detergent and starts the dishwasher, happy to have accomplished the task. When Miyuki/Emily comes back, she decides to make some coffee for her mom, just the way she likes it (lots of milk and sugar in the sub, lots of cream and sugar in the dub). Unfortunately, her mom recoils from the taste, but is too nice to admit she hates the coffee. When Miyuki/Emily tastes it herself, she realizes she put in salt instead of sugar! Miyuki/Emily panics. Then, the laundry machine goes off, and she finds out she didn’t put the right thing in there, either (she put in bathing solution in the sub, and plant food in the dub). When she panics again because the clothes are green, her mom says that it’ll come out if they wash it again (adding in the dub that she looks good in green). In the sub, Miyuki apologizes; in the dub, Emily says she’s not being any help and Candy says, “Not so far!” We then cut to the roof of their house. Miyuki/Emily is dragging a thick blanket up the stairs to hang on the railing. Miyuki says that her mom likes her futons warmed by the sun; Emily says her mom likes her quilts fresh and aired out. As she and Candy leave, the wind tosses around the blankets, making them uneven, but they don’t blow off the railing… yet. Miyuki/Emily decides to do some vacuuming. Unfortunately, when she sees the blankets fall to the grounds, she freaks out and trips over the vacuum cleaner, making more of a mess. Miyuki/Emily struggles to look up at her mom. In the sub, she’s too embarrassed to say anything and her mom asks if she’s okay. In the dub, she says, “Floors clean…” and her mom asks if she had a nice trip. The English dialogue makes no sense. We cut to Miyuki/Emily’s room, where she’s freaking out because she’s being a bother. Miyuki asks what she should do, while Emily says she might want to bake a cake, but she’d probably blow that up, too. Then, Miyuki/Emily gets an idea and flashes back to the other four girls making gifts. In the sub, the flashback is silent; in the dub, Emily speaks over it that everyone was making things for their mothers. Because of this, the ensuing dialogue is changed. In the sub, Miyuki tells Candy that everyone was making things, and Candy said it looked like they were having fun so she made a necklace. This causes Miyuki to want to make a present herself since she can’t buy one. In the dub, Emily comes up with the idea of making something right away and asks Candy what she should make. Candy says that she can make anything and suggests that she make a “glitter bead necklace” like her. Emily says she doesn’t know about a necklace, but she wants to make something that isn’t too fancy so that she can make it in a day. We cut to the hideout. Akane just says she sees Miyuki’s making something herself, while Kelsey asks Emily if she’s sure she has enough time. Miyuki/Emily says she doesn’t know what to make and asks the others what they’re making. Yayoi/Lily shows the others her portrait of her mother, and the girls are amazed (though they’re louder about it in the sub). Then, Miyuki/Emily asks what Akane/Kelsey did, and she shows them an apron she made for her mother. The text on the label is changed in the dub. 15 05 akane apron.png|Okonomiyaki Akane 15 06 kelsey apron.png|World's Best Mom & Chef In the dub, Kelsey says that it’s for her mom to wear when she’s cooking in the restaurant. In episode 10 of the sub, which was removed from the dub, it’s shown that the only family members that cook are Akane and her dad. Even if it’s different in the dub, it still brings up a question for the Japanese version: why would Akane’s mom need an apron? Akane/Kelsey shows Miyuki/Emily all the cuts she got on her fingers from sewing and Miyuki/Emily freaks out. Nao says that Akane is surprisingly clumsy, while April says that that isn’t a good idea for Emily because “she trips over air.” Yayoi/Lily asks Nao/April what she made, and the latter shows her. Nao calls it a cover for tissues, while April calls it a coin purse. Yayoi/Lily and Reika/Chloe congratulate her, and when Miyuki/Emily wonders about Nao/April’s talent, she says she got it from fixing her siblings’ clothes. Something that’s been bugging me in this entire scene: why are most of the girls smirking so much? The facial animation can sometimes be a bit off in this series… Miyuki/Emily asks Reika/Chloe what she made, and she shows them her clay cup. In the sub, it has two kanji (a type of Japanese character): one for “gratitude” and one for “mother”; in the dub, it has a pair of leaves. 15 07 reika cup 1.png|Gratitude 15 08 chloe cup 1.png 15 09 reika cup 2.png|Mother 15 10 chloe cup 2.png Reika says that it’s not just a normal clay teacup, but a ceramic one, and that she made it to express her gratitude for her. Chloe says that her mom drinks a lot of tea, so she made her a teacup so she can think of her every time she drinks from it. Miyuki says that Reika’s on a different level, while Emily says that she could never make that. Also, Miyuki doesn’t express disbelief that Reika actually made the cup, while Emily does. We cut to another room in the hideout, where Reika/Chloe tells Miyuki/Emily to do something she’s good at for her mom. Miyuki asks the others what she’s good at, while Emily says she doesn’t have any talents. The five of them all try together to come up with something Miyuki/Emily is good at, but it’s no good. Well, at least not until Miyuki/Emily gets a look at the Décor/Charm on Candy’s necklace and gets an idea (in the sub, it’s left mysterious; in the dub, Emily bets she can make a necklace like Candy’s). We cut to Wolfrun/Ulric in the skies above wherever it is the main characters live. Wolfrun/Ulric complains that he can’t get the taste of the candy out of his mouth. He then decides to wreak havoc in order to make himself feel better. The eyecatches appear in the sub, showing Cure Happy and Candy. Then, we cut back to the hideout, where Miyuki/Emily has the necklace machine ready. Nao asks if Miyuki wants to make it by hand, while April remarks that Emily’s finally decided what she’s going to make. We then see a montage of Miyuki/Emily using the machine to make the necklace and painting the beads and rose decorations, rendering Nao’s comment moot (was that a mistranslation or a script error? I guess she’s at least partially doing it by hand). In the sub, it’s silent; in the dub, Candy says it’s easy and Emily says it’s a bit too easy, also deciding to put in the rose decorations to make it special and saying that she may not be as talented as her friends, but she’ll make a good gift. Unfortunately, Miyuki/Emily hates the necklace, even thought Akane/Kelsey says it looks good. Candy tries to use the Star Décor/Charm to make it prettier, but Miyuki/Emily snatches it away from her, saying that if she uses that, the gift won’t be handmade. The Décor/Charm goes off anyway, and it ends up giving Candy a new hairstyle instead of affecting the necklace. For some reason, I just love the way Candy delivers her line in the sub. It’s so quick and matter of fact. Miyuki/Emily still doesn’t feel that she can give the necklace to her mom, much to the disappointment of Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April. Yayoi/Lily suggests that Miyuki/Emily include a card with the necklace. Akane says that she knows the shop that sells the cutest cards, while Kelsey says that cards are always better with glitter (come on, Kelsey! Glitter Force already has way too much glitter for its own good!). Miyuki/Emily changes her tune and enthusiastically agrees. We cut back to Wolfrun/Ulric, deciding where to begin his rampage. He spots a florist that is running a Mother’s Day event. Most of the signs around the store are English in both versions, but there’s a few Japanese signs. The dub translates the big one, erases the text on one of the smaller ones, and actually leaves the Japanese text on the tiny sign in the top-right corner! It’s small enough that I suppose it’s just normal gibberish to the average American viewer. 15 11 japanese sign 1.png 15 12 english sign 1.png 15 13 japanese sign 2.png|Mother's Day Fair 15 14 english sign 2.png|Mother's Day Wolfrun/Ulric is confused about Mother’s Day. Then, he spots a girl giving her mother flowers. Signs in the background are translated, and man are the English store names bland! It’s a wonder if they’ll ever stay in business. I can’t read enough of the Japanese text to tell if it was originally that bland. 15 15 japanese sign 3.png 15 16 english sign 3.png Because Wolfrun/Ulric is evil, the presents get him upset. (The subs have him say the piss him off, but since the original is a kids’ show, I doubt that Wolfrun really said that.) He summons a Bad Ending. The mother and her daughter collapse, groaning. We cut to the card store, where Candy tells the others that Wolfrun/Ulric has arrived. Signs in the store are translated. The Japanese signs say “Albums” and “Message Cards”; the English signs say “Gifts” and “Cards.” 15 17 japanese sign 4.png 15 18 english sign 4.png Wolfrun/Ulric turns the hand on the Wheel of Doom, and the girls arrive. Miyuki just tells Wolfrun to stop right there; Emily says, “Hold it, fuzzy!” Stop being racist, Emily! Anyway, Yayoi/Lily remarks that all of them were celebrating Mother’s Day and Wolfrun/Ulric ruined it. Miyuki says, “That’s cruel!” while Emily says, “Not for long.” Then, they transform. Both versions use the same short transformation mash-up, with the exception of Cure Peace choosing paper while Glitter Peace chooses scissors. Wolfrun says that he’s really pissed off (or at least the subtitles do) so he’s going to use a red nose today; Ulric says that he brought the girls a present with no explanation for why he’s using a red nose. He then turns a bouquet into an Akanbe/Buffoon (Aw, man! I wanted him to turn Miyuki/Emily’s bracelet into an Akanbe/Buffoon). Happy/Lucky tells Candy to take care of her necklace, to which Candy agrees. Then, Wolfrun/Ulric sends his Akanbe/Buffoon forth. It shoots thorns at the girls, but they jump away. Despite this, the monster has the upper hand. March/Spring tries to kick it in the face, but it blocks with its vine tentacle things. Sunny tries to punch it, but it swallows her in a flower and spits her into the ground (Dialogue is added where Glitter Sunny says, “This is awkward!”) Beauty/Breeze and Peace leap to strike (Cure Peace wordlessly yells; Glitter Peace shouts, “You big weed!”), but the Akanbe/Buffoon shoots them in the face with pollen and they sneeze uncontrollably. It then takes the opportunity to smack them into the ground. In the sub, Cure Happy asks what happened; in the dub, Glitter Peace asks if anyone has a tissue. Then, Cure Beauty says the Akanbe/Buffoon shot pollen and Candy asks if she’s okay, while Glitter Breeze says it’s like the worst allergies ever and Candy asks if it’s contagious. The Akanbe/Buffoon shoots thorns, but Happy/Lucky leaps up and grabs its vines so it can’t attack. Sunny and Candy congratulate her, but the Akanbe/Buffoon shakes her around (dialogue is added where Glitter Lucky shouts, “Now would be a good time to get him!”) and eventually knocks her to the ground. In the sub, Candy tells Happy to do her best; in the dub, she says she still thinks it was a good strategy. Wolfrun/Ulric gets annoyed at Candy’s yapping and orders the Akanbe/Buffoon to go after her. Happy/Lucky grabs Candy and leaps out of the monster’s reach. In the chaos, Candy drops the necklace. Wolfrun/Ulric picks it up, and Happy/Lucky panics and goes after it, but trips as Wolfrun/Ulric leaps out of the way. Wolfrun is surprised that Happy wastes her time with presents, while Ulric says he hopes she didn’t spend much on the “piece of junk.” March/Spring and Peace leap in to tell him off. However, Wolfrun/Ulric just laughs and ridicules the necklace. A close shot reveals that the rose decorations are broken. Wolfrun/Ulric’s comments really get to Happy/Lucky, even though Peace tells him he’s being mean. Happy/Lucky says that he’s right and she shouldn’t give the necklace to her mom. Sunny, however, won’t have it. She puts her hand on Happy/Lucky’s shoulder and tells her she’s wrong. At first, Cure Sunny is eerily calm, politely asking Wolfrun to give the necklace back. This isn’t the case for Glitter Sunny, who says that Ulric is a “mangy moron” who has no idea what he’s talking about. I prefer the sub, because it makes Sunny’s outburst and epic fistfight with Wolfrun/Ulric all the more poignant in contrast. And the ensuing fight scene is epic, especially by Smile standards. Sunny says that her Mother’s Day gift wasn’t perfect, either. March/Spring joins in the butt-kicking and says that they put all their feelings into their gifts. But who’s listening to their speech? We’re all watching the FIGHT!! Seriously! It’s great! Sunny’s foot even CATCHES ON FIRE as she kicks Wolfrun/Ulric in the face. This gives Candy the opportunity to catch the necklace as it flies out of his hand (in the dub, dialogue is added where Sunny tells Candy to catch it). Wolfrun/Ulric still hasn’t learned his lesson from the epic fight scene and orders the Akanbe/Buffoon to attack again. The monster throws one of its flower arms at Candy, but Beauty/Breeze blocks it and freezes the entire limb, saying that it doesn’t matter how well a gift is made. Then, Peace electrocutes the street light Wolfrun/Ulric is standing on, saying that it’s the feelings that matter. Poor Peace is still scared of her own powers! Happy/Lucky realizes that they’re all right, and the five prepare to finish the Akanbe/Buffoon off. Wolfrun tells them that their presents don’t matter because they’ll be turned into Bad Energy anyway; Ulric tells them that they won’t be seeing their moms again because he’ll finish them off. Happy/Lucky, Peace, and Sunny use the Akanbe/Buffoon against Wolfrun/Ulric and shoot pollen into both of their faces (with added dialogue in the dub). The monster shoots thorns, but March/Spring deflects them with wind. This is darkened in the dub (it goes by fast, so the screenshots are uneven). 15 19 japanese leaves.png 15 20 english leaves.png After the pollen and the wind clear, the girls are lost from Wolfrun/Ulric’s sight. He eventually spots them (on his own in the sub, after Breeze calls to him in the dub). The girls then attack the Akanbe/Buffoon. As Happy/Lucky slides down one of its vine arms, she lectures Wolfrun/Ulric. Cure Happy says she doesn’t care if she’s clumsy and that she just wants to thank her mom; Glitter Lucky said that Ulric insulted her gift and that she now has a gift for him, straight from the heart. From the ground, Candy cheers her on (telling her to use her Sparkle Storm in the dub). Happy/Lucky then uses Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm. The Akanbe/Buffoon dies, and Candy catches the new Cure Décor/Glitter Charm. In the sub, she says it’s the Juice Décor; in the dub, she says they only need four more Glitter Charms to revive Queen Euphoria. Wolfrun muses that the red nose didn’t work (it hasn’t worked the past eleven times, so what made you think it would work today?), while Ulric says he’ll have to wait until Father’s Day. I just realized that Wolfrun/Ulric is a massive idiot this episode. Had he used a blue nose, the girls wouldn’t have gained a Cure Décor/Glitter Charm and gotten closer to reviving the Royale Queen/Euphoria. Sure, they’re going to defeat any Akanbe/Buffoon you throw at them, but that doesn’t mean you have to give them the advantage of reviving an extremely powerful figure that will help them a lot! Maybe if you hadn’t used that red nose, the Bad End Kingdom would win at the end of the series. But who am I to tell? There’s still most of the season to go. Wolfrun/Ulric teleports away and everything goes back to normal. A de-transformed Miyuki/Emily is looking at her broken necklace. Candy apologizes, but Miyuki/Emily says it wasn’t her fault and it wasn’t that good anyway. Then, the entire group is surprised by the arrival of Miyuki/Emily’s mom. In the sub, she asks if Miyuki was out with her friends; in the dub, she asks if Emily wants lunch. Behind them, text is translated in the dub. 15 21 japanese sign 5.png 15 22 english sign 5.png 15 23 japanese sign 6.png 15 24 english sign 6.png Miyuki/Emily’s mom asks what’s the matter, and Miyuki/Emily hesitates. Candy calls out to her (shouting, “Miyuki!” in the sub and “Give her the present!” in the dub) and Yayoi/Lily shushes her. A long period of silence in the sub gets dialogue over it from Emily’s mom in the dub, telling Emily to spill the beans. Miyuki/Emily finally gives her mom the necklace, and her mom is touched. Miyuki/Emily says it isn’t that good, but her mom disagrees, and the team rejoices. More signs are edited in the dub. If you look in the top-right corner, you can see some Japanese characters left untouched in the dub! 15 25 japanese sign 7.png 15 26 english sign 7.png We cut to Miyuki/Emily and her mom walking home at sunset. Miyuki/Emily apologizes for failing at the chores, but her mom says that she loved it because Miyuki/Emily put so much effort into it. We then have a touching montage of the other four girls giving their presents to their mothers. It’s exciting to finally discover what Nao/April and Reika/Chloe’s moms look like (and dub viewers get to see Kelsey’s mom and brother for the first time, too! I wonder if Genki will ever get an English name.). In Glitter Force fashion, the flashback is silent in the original, but Emily talks over it in the dub, saying that if all of their mothers are as happy as hers is, this will be a really big happy ending. We cut back to Miyuki/Emily and her mom. Miyuki/Emily hugs her, thanks her, and tells her she loves her. In the sub, the two of them giggle. In the dub, Emily giggles and her mom says “You’d better! It’s Mother’s Day.” We pan up to the first star in the sky, and the episode ends. 'Overall: '''This was an okay episode. However, I feel that Miyuki/Emily has been getting a bit too much focus lately. Both this episode and episode 13->12 focused on her, and 14->13 and 12->11 were group episodes. There hasn’t been any focus on the other girls in the team since 11->10. Also, the episode was rather predictable. Since this episode was about what Miyuki/Emily was going to do for Mother’s Day, I knew from the very beginning that Miyuki/Emily would try too hard to do something perfect, only to find out that anything she did would be good because of the thought going into it. However, it was still interesting, what with Miyuki/Emily realizing she had no talents and Sunny and March/Spring having an epic moment against Wolfrun/Ulric. Plus, Candy had great voice acting in the dub this episode! '''Next episode: 'Reika/Chloe quits everything, including the Pretty Cure/Glitter Force! (Finally, a focus episode for Reika/Chloe! This hasn’t happened since her introduction in episode 5!!) Category:Blog posts